Sunbeam Light Show Flower Seed
by loupetchien
Summary: A mix between our own lives and Tv, movies, etc. Very over-tiredy and it may not make any sense at all. You have been warned (very funny though) heh.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- This story was written by Valerie and Kirsten one very overly-tired night. Please excuse the funkyness of it all and do not be offended by any stenches or whatnot. Ahem.  
  
Kirsten- Yay! We're going on a quest!  
  
Val- What kind of quest do you have in mind, oh dear Kirst?  
  
Kirsten- The quest to find the Sprinklecheese box of suprises!  
  
Val- Wahooie! Where is it located?  
  
Kirsten- Well, here in the paper it says that it is coming to a theater near you.  
  
Val-Aha! Let's go to the Fair Lawn HYWAY theater then!  
  
*Val and Kirsten merrily begin to skip along to the HYWAY theater singing "We're off to see a movie! A movie of sprinkly cheese"*  
  
Val- Hey look! It is our friend Ryan Seacrest! What is popping in the hood, homie?  
  
Ryan- Well, I am here to see the musical "Marshmellows in the Sun" for the fourteenth time!  
  
Kirsten- YAY! Let us join you!  
  
*random voice- The macaroni and cheese stunk up my shorts! Plart!*  
  
Val- Who was that?  
  
Ryan- I dunno some random voice of thought.  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
Val- Oh but Kirsten! We forgot about our quest! How are we going to get to the Sprinklecheese box of surprises in time!  
  
Ryan- You are on a quest?  
  
Kirsten- Um yeah...  
  
*Seacrest bends down and hugs Val's legs*  
  
Ryan- Oh please! Please! Let me come I wanna do something I wanna be more famous! I wanna be on TV! Please! Oh please *cries*  
  
Val- OK!! You can come! Fine! Let's just go!  
  
Kirsten- Look! That mysterious figure over there! He is waving at me! Who the hell is that???  
  
Val- Hey you! Little fella! GET OVER HERE YOU RUBBERNECKER!  
  
*The mysterious figure begins to shuffle over towards our characters*  
  
Kirsten- YOU!!  
  
John Shooter- Me. You stole my story.  
  
Val- What story?  
  
Shooter- The story you be writing right now.  
  
All- Aaaaaaah.  
  
Kirsten- But but but but..that's not true!   
  
Ryan- AAAAAAH! HIDE ME!!! HE'S WITH THE CIA! I KNOW IT!! *Squats into a little ball, rocks, and hums Mary Had A Little Lamb*  
  
Val- We are on a quest. Not writing a story...  
  
Shooter- I'll give you three days...  
  
Kirsten- FOR WHAT??????  
  
*Random Voice- Pickle me Timbers! A Pickle-Mart employee has entered the room. Drop your shorts and pickle-size*  
  
Pickle-Mart employee- What's the DILL-io get it? DILL-io? Like a dill pickle?  
  
*Shooter reaches for a screwdriver but instead grabs a toothbrush and continues to attempt stabbing our poor defenseless pickle-mart employee*  
  
Val- What are you doing?  
  
*Shooter stops trying to wound the employee and hands Ryan his hat.*  
  
Shooter- I'll be back in three days. You better have proof that you wrote your story first.  
  
Kirsten- WHAT STORY???  
  
Shooter- Goodbye now. *Pfft*  
  
Martha Stewart- Hello. I'M INNOCENT!!! Now, would you like to plant a seed?  
  
Ryan- MARTHA!!!! *Runs and begins bowing down to Martha Stewart.*  
  
Martha- Thank you child. At least I know I still have PEOPLE who still BELIEVE in what I do.  
  
Ryan- Your mini cheesecakes are delectable!  
  
Val- OK..before any more odd interruptions...  
  
*Random voice- Peanut butter makes me ANGRY!*  
  
Val- UGH!! Can we just move on to our next arm of the journey?  
  
Kirsten- Don't you mean leg?  
  
Val- Um huh?  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
Simon Cowell- That "Aaaaaah" was completely out of tune.  
  
Randy Jackson- Dawg!  
  
Ryan- Again with that black shirt, Britboy.  
  
Randy- YEAH! YEAH!  
  
Simon- You again? Why must you torture me with your bloody popping in and out of my life moments.  
  
Ryan- Glad I could be of assistance, meatloaf  
  
Randy- PROPS!!  
  
Martha- Why hello Randy! Would you like to buy an apple fritter to help the cause?  
  
Randy- Aiight dawg.  
  
Martha- How wonderful!   
  
Kirsten- OK we need to move on with our quest!  
  
Simon- Quest? What kind of quest?  
  
Val- *sigh* A quest to find the sprinklecheese box of suprises!  
  
Randy- Mann...  
  
Martha- Oh, goodie! I love quests. Unless it involves going to a COURTROOM!  
  
Kirsten- You all want to join us?? Why?  
  
Pickle-Mart Employee- Becausee we looooooove you!  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
*random voice- switch to smellyvision! And chop off that ridiculous wirple!*  
  
Kirsten-What's this? Might it be a clue?  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
Val- Hey look it's a word jumble!  
  
Ryan- I'm good at those!! GIMME!  
  
*Ryan snatches the clue out of Kirsten's hands and reads outloud...*  
  
Ryan-IPAEMKTRLC  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
Ryan- Um..I think it means...  
  
Val- Kermit Clap!  
  
Martha- NO! It's Milk Car Pet!  
  
Simon- You're both idiots It's Lick Me Part!  
  
Kirsten- NOOO It's Irk Clam Pet!  
  
Pickle-Mart employee- You are so crazy! It's obviously PICKLE-MART!!  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
Randy- Major props dawg.  
  
Martha- Good acronyming!  
  
Pickle-mart employee- well its quite simple really.....  
  
*Random Voice- Smitty Werbenmanjensen has just arrived from Honolulu*  
  
Kirsten- You know what that means!  
  
Simon- No, and we don't care...  
  
Kirsten- It means.... it's time to tickle-me-elmo!!!  
  
Smitty- Worfen doogen.  
  
Martha- I don't *thwwwp* understand *thwwwp* Your accent... *Thwwwp*  
  
Smitty- Klarpen mick noooooot!  
  
Val- Ok...does this mean we have to go to pickle-mart?  
  
Ryan- Woopdie dee have a bowl of me!  
  
All- Meatloaf! Meatloaf! It's all new meatloaf crunch! *Ding*  
  
*All of our characters link arms and begin to do a synchronized dance down the purple cynderblock road*   
  
Pickle-Mart-Employee- Alas! An abandoned pickle!  
  
*Pickle-mart employee bends down to caress the loose pickle.*  
  
Pickle-mart employee- I shall call you squishy and you shall be mine. AND YOU SHALL BE MY SQUISHY!!!! *starts to wail*  
  
*Easter Bunny comes hopping across the screen tossing speckley eggs at our characters. He then hops across the sidewalk and falls into a manhole. All- Aaaaaah.*  
  
Simon- Shall we proceed inside?  
  
Pickle-Mart employee- WHAT CRUEL, HEARTLESS HUMAN BEING WOULD ABANDON A POOR DEFENSELESS PICKLE TO ROT IN THE PENETRATING SUNBEAMS?? WHY!!! WHY NOT ME???????????? *Pickle-mart employee falls over and dies and turns into a pickle. The loose pickle he had picked up before (later named Euphreta) immediately fell in love with the employee and they got married and rotted in then sun together.*  
  
Randy- Duuude.  
  
Kirsten- Just leave them there..let's go inside.  
  
*once inside, our heroes spot a large crowd of people hovering around a special something in the store*  
  
Ryan- What's all the hubub. Bub?  
  
Johnny Depp- Someone drove a screwdriver into that Swedish fish over there!  
  
Val- Great..  
  
All- Aaaaah.  
  
Ryan- What does he have against sweet little junk foods?  
  
Shooter- *rises from a trash bin* it stole my story. So I killed it.  
  
Kirsten- sorry to burst your bubble but it wasn't alive to begin with.  
  
Shooter- shut your pie hole, little lady, you just ain't looking closely enough.  
  
*Kirsten peers over the crowd and stares closely at the fish. It had a large floppy tongue hanging off the side of its mouth*  
  
*Random voice- Hey kids! Fish died.*  
  
Martha- Look! Another clue!  
  
Ryan- Yay! Another scrambler! DFOFEINCLRO!  
  
Kirsten- Duh! It's Clifford of!  
  
Johnny- Noooo... it's frolic of end!  
  
Val- Guys! It's field of corn! We have to go to the Amazing Maize Maze!  
  
*Random voice- TM*  
  
Simon- Well, let's get a move on!  
  
Puppet Pal Ron- Righto!  
  
*Now our characters venture on to the Amazing Maize maze..tm..*  
  
Val- Well on a sign here it says we need a team flag and name...  
  
Ryan- How about...the Seacrests!  
  
Simon- How about not?  
  
*Random voice- Kittypoo nut-nuts!*  
  
Kirsten- How about the Kittypoo nut-nuts?  
  
Martha- Strange, but I was just thinking about that name too...  
  
*Random Voice- that's because I said it..idiots.*  
  
Randy- Aiight.  
  
Val- I don't really like Martha Stewart. Let's kill her off.  
  
*All characters band together to kill of Martha Stewart and do so by forcing her to watch her own primetime special over and over again while chanting "ooga chucka" *  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
Val- I feel a lot better now.  
  
Johnny- What are we actually trying to find here?  
  
Kirsten- FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!! THE SPRINKLECHEESE BOX OF SURPRISES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Johnny- OK OK don't get all Jackie Chan on me!  
  
Jackie Chan- You call my name?   
  
*"Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting! -huh!-" Begins to play in the background*  
  
Johnny- No.  
  
Jackie- Oh. *disappears with a poof!* 


	2. Chapter TWOEY

Chapter 2  
  
*Now that our heroes have collected themselves, they are ready to venture through the Amazing Maize Maze (tm)*  
  
Kirsten- So...  
  
Johnny- Well, let's split up. That way we can get to the next clue faster.  
  
Simon- Good idea...for once.  
  
Randy- Aiight.  
  
*Random voice- Whimpering noodle cheese steak!*  
  
Val- OK then let's pick teams.  
  
Ryan- *grabs onto Val* I PICK HER!!!  
  
Val- OW! Get off! Fine... come on then.  
  
*Val and Ryan pick the purple flag with the large Cantaloupe on it*  
  
Simon- I guess I'll go with the dumb blonde.  
  
Kirsten- HEY! That's not nice. *cries* I am not liking you right now! But I'll go with you anyway.  
  
*Simon picks the flag with the frozen bag of peas on it and he and Kirsten venture out into the maze*  
  
Johnny- Guess its you and me, Randy.  
  
Randy- Aiight.  
  
*Randy grabs the flag with the picture of a congested male nostril- Johnny does not approve but goes into the maze anyway*  
  
Ryan- Look at all the corn! Yay! I love corn!  
  
Val- Will you shut up you bun?  
  
Ryan- *pouts*  
  
*Random Voice- With what fancy new-fangled contraptions will these youngsters pluck out of their bellybuttons?*  
  
Val- This place is so confusing  
  
Ryan- Oh when the saints DO DO DO DO come marching in DA DA DA DA oh when the saints go marching in...  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Simon- This maze is so bloody annoying. Why can't we just buy some sprinkle cheese and see what surprises are inside of it?  
  
Kirsten- Because then there would be no plot to our story.  
  
All- Aaaaaah.  
  
Simon- whatever.  
  
Kirsten- Look! A fancy new-fangled contraption! What's this? It says to speak loudly and clearly into the box. We must say "Newt, give us a clue!"  
  
Simon and Kirsten- NEWT, GIVE US A CLUE!!  
  
Newt- Why hello, peachy pear.  
  
Kirsten- Howdy, Newt!  
  
Newt- Well, I hate to tell you..but you are going in the wrong direction. You are looking for a giant bald-headed figure that has an odd smile and dark beady eyes.  
  
Kirsten- And where can we find this figure??  
  
Newt- Take a left turn, then go straight about five or six stalks. Then make a right, a quick left, another left, and then go straight for about twenty stalks then you should find him.  
  
Simon- Thank you, Newt.  
  
Kirsten- I LOVE YOU, NEWT!  
  
Newt- I love you too.  
  
Kirsten- Bye!  
  
Simon- Let's go!  
  
*still meanwhile...*  
  
Randy- Dawg...  
  
Johnny- I know were getting close..I know it.  
  
Randy- Aiight.  
  
Johnny- Look! OHMIGOSH! IT'S MEL GIBSON!!  
  
Mel- Run! Run fast! Aliens! Aliens!  
  
Randy- Duude..  
  
Mel- I saw it! I heard it! HARSHKIMICKNOOOOOOTS!  
  
Johnny- Whoa..calm down...I'm sure you're just imagining things.  
  
*An alien leg slides out from under a corn stalk while odd Signs music begins to play*  
  
All- Aaaaaah!  
  
Randy- MANNNN!  
  
Johnny- Hold carp!  
  
Mel- I told you! Let's get the shell out of here!  
  
Johnny- Wait a second...  
  
*Johnny approaches the leg and pulls it out from the stalk*  
  
Johnny- What the...  
  
Randy- YEAH YEAH!  
  
Johnny- You? What are you doing here???  
  
Ashton Kutcher- You've just been punk'd!  
  
*camera men come out at them form all directions laughing and poiting*  
  
*Just then, puppet pal Ron, Harry, and Hermione come running into the maze with machine guns shouting, "SHOOT HIM!!!" and shooting all of the camera people down*  
  
Ashton- Hey! It was just a goof, man! Lay off!  
  
Johnny- I didn't tell them to come and assassinate your camera crew!  
  
Ashton- What are you guys doing here anyway?  
  
Johnny- We're on a quest to find the sprinklecheese box of suprises.  
  
Mel- can I come?  
  
Ashton- yeah, me too?  
  
Johnny- I guess...  
  
*random voice- Butter my butt and call me a biscuit!*  
  
Ashton- who was that?  
  
Mel- sounded like a pretty random voice  
  
*random voice- totally*  
  
*Meanwhile still....*  
  
Val- This is so hopeless.  
  
Ryan- I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and GAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Val- Will you shut up?  
  
Ryan- Oooooooh lookie!  
  
Val- Who is that?  
  
Ryan- Let's meet him and smack him with a large fish!  
  
Elijah Wood- I don't like fish.  
  
*random voice- that's ironic*  
  
Val- Heyyyyy! You were in Flipper!  
  
Elijah- Yupers.  
  
Ryan- FLIIIPPER! FLIIIIPPER!!!!  
  
Val- OK you can stop talking now.  
  
Elijah- what are you doing in here anyway?  
  
Ryan- Were on a quest!  
  
Elijah- Cool, can I come.  
  
Val- I suppose.  
  
Ryan- Let's keep looking for the sprinklecheese box of surprises.  
  
Elijah- The what?  
  
Val- I'll tell you later.  
  
*meaningfully whiler..*  
  
Kirsten- Hey! Isn't that that bald odd mysterious figure that we were supposed to be looking for?  
  
Simon- So it may seem.  
  
Mr. Arts- Krusty! What are you doing here??  
  
Kirsten- Heyyy Mr. Artyfarty!  
  
Simon- Who the bloody hell are you?  
  
Mr. Arts- I, am a certified geography teacher and just happen to think I know everything.  
  
Simon- *snorts*  
  
Mr. Arts- You wanna start something, pal?  
  
Kirsten- OK don't get push-shovey.  
  
*Simon and Mr. Arts both separate and angrily follow Kirsten as she leads them forward in the maze.* 


End file.
